dc_fanon_movies_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Deep In The Realm Of Conscience
'' Deep In The Realm Of Conscience'' (also known as '''Beyond The Realm Of Conscience 2: Deep In The Realm Of Conscience')'' is an American period, costume and palace television drama series based on the Tang Dynasty is produced by Cyrus Uy that premiered on Disney Drama on February 10, 2018. This series is a second-entry to “''Beyond The Realm Of Conscience series''” This is a sequel series to 2015’s “''Beyond The Realm Of Conscience”. The series features an all star cast from Disney Channel. The first season consists of 15 episodes. On March 8, 2018, Disney Drama renewed the series for a 13-episode second season during Upfront 2018. Production began in June 2018. Plot In the middle of the palace, maids, concubines and soliders fight for the highest power, intrigues and love! Some people give up their conscience due to high power and others give up everything for their loved ones, within its true truth, the palace decorated with a romance. However, can everyone keep secrets and is there a true friendship within the palace? Cast Dantang Royalty Season 1 only *Mary Wary as Concubine Dowager Wai (episode 1) (guest star) **Killed by Empress Dowager, Prince of Xiang, General Yiu and Princess On Lok on episode 1 *David Henrie as Emperor Muk Tsung (episode 1-4) (guest star) **Died by posion on episode 4 *Rekaya Starlight as Consort of Tak (Villain) (episode 5-7) (guest star) **Slapped Head Of Palace Proceedings on episode 6 **Killed by Scribe of Jewellery and Prince Consort on episode 7 **Buried as Tak Noble Consort on episode 9 *Oliver James as Prince Consort (episode 5-11) -> Prince of Wo (after his death) (episode 5-12) **Accidentally killed Consort of Tak in episode 7 **On episode 11, he wanted to protect Princess On Lok so he toke the crime of beating Scribe of Food & Beverage on himself and was given an punishment of beheading from the Emperor. **In episode 12, he was executed but after his death, he was buried as Prince of Wo. Season 1-present *'Leigh-Allyn Baker as Grand Empress Dowager (episode 1-present) (Villain)' **Slapped Concubine Dowager in episode 8 **In episode 12, she gives Concubine Dowager a piece of bad luck hairpin. *Ryan McCartan as Emperor Mou Tsung (episode 4-present) **Becomes the Emperor on episode 4 **Start to rival with the Head Eunuch on episode 9 *Jincz as Noble Consort Wei (Villain) (episode 4-present) **Slapped Ho Virtuous Consort in episode 7 **Set up a trap to get Ho Virtuous Consort in trouble and it worked on episode 10 **In episode 12, she knows that Ho Virtuous Consort is pregnant. She begans to plot evil ideas. *'Floyd Martinez as Prince of Xiang (episode 1-7) -> Crown Prince (episode 8-present)' **Becomes the Crown Prince on episode 8 **In episode 12, him and Crown Princess set up a trap for Princess On Lok to leave the palace *'Laura Marano as Consort of Xiang (episode 5-7) -> Crown Princess (episode 8-present)' **Got accused of being Consort of Tak’s killer by Princess On Lok on episode 7 **Becomes Crown Princess on episode 8 **Slapped Princess On Lok in episode 9 In episode 12, her and Crown Prince set up a trap for Princess On Lok to leave the palace *'Calum Worthy as Prince of Tak (episode 5-present)' **Becomes Prince of Tak on episode 5 **Given the position of Crown Prince to Prince of Xiang on episode 8 *'Meghan Trainor as Princess On Lok (Main villain) (episode 5-present)' **Got slapped by Crown Princess in episode 9 **On episode 11, it was revealed that she had been locking up and beating Scribe of Food & Beverage for 20 years. Scribe of Food & Beverage told Emperor that Princess On Lok is the killer but Prince Consort comes in and take the blame. Leading Princess On Lok didn’t get into trouble. **On episode 11, she tells Scribe of Food & Beverage that all her family had been killed by her, leading Scribe of Food & Beverage to die. **In episode 12, she leaves the palace with her maid *Grace Phipps as Virtuous Consort Ho (episode 6-present) **Got slapped by Wai Noble Consort in episode 7 **Was accused by Wai Noble Consort of slapping her and got grounded in her palace for three months in episode 10 **In episode 12, she gets pregnant. The Emperor knows and he immediately scrapped her punishment. *Mollee Gray as Concubine Dowager Zheng (episode 6-present) **Got slapped by Empress Dowager in episode 8 Season 2 *Sofia Carson as Noble Consort Lai (Main Villain) *Shabana Ali as Virtuous Consort Yin *Camilia Cabello as Able Consort Chen (Villain) *Raven Goodwin as Pure Consort Yung (Semi-Villain) *Meghan Nicole as Lady of Bright Deportment Cheng *China Anne McClain as Lady of Complete Countenance Shuk (Semi-Villain) *Colleen Evans as Lady of Cultivated Beauty Tak *Ashley Mackenzie as Princess Tak Sin (Villain) *Ross Lynch as Prince of Song *Lilly Singh as Ladies of Handsome Fairness Siao (Semi-Villain) *Zendaya as Ladies of Handsome Fairness Tang (Semi-Villain) *Dove Cameron as Beautiful Ladies Guo (Villain) *Anna Magaret as Talented Ladies Mo *Dianne Doan as Talented Ladies Wu *Courtney Eaton as Talented Ladies Lao Generals Season 1 only *John DeLuca as General Tung (4th Rank) (episode 1-10) (10 episode guest star) **Got falsely accused of stealing palace treasure and gets executed on episode 10 *Shane Simpson as General Wang (6th Rank) (episode 1-11) -> Commoner (episode 12) (Semi-villain) (episode 1-12) **In episode 12, he was framed by General Shung and General Hong of stealing palace treasure. The Emperor immediately kick him out the palace to live in the borders and he was demoted. Season 1-present *'Cyrus Uy as General Yiu (1st Rank)' **Killed Concubine Dowager Wai on episode 1 **Brung General Man as a helper on episode 4 **On episode 11, him and General Man found Scribe of Food & Beverage *'Shawn Simpson as General Man (2nd Rank) (episode 4-present)' **Brought into palace by General Yiu on episode 4 **On episode 11, him and General Yiu found Scribe of Food & Beverage *'Garret Clayton as General Shung (3rd Rank) (Main villain)' **Tried to take down General Yiu and General Man on episode 5 but it didn’t work **Stole the palace treasure and planned it on General Tung of stealing palace treasure on episode 10 **In episode 12, him and General Hong framed General Wang of stealing palace treasure *'Christian Simpson as General Hong (5th Rank) (villain)' **Helped General Shung of accusing General Tung on episode 10 **In episode 12, him and General Shung framed General Wang of stealing palace treasure Season 2 *George Delanivias as Palace General Imperial household bureau & Palace Maids Season 1-present *'Jamie Lee Curtis as Head of Palace Proceedings''' **Slapped by Consort of Tak on episode 6 **Got accused by Assiant Head of Palace Proceedings on episode 7 **Hid the truth about Scribe of Food & Beverage so Crown Princess gave a punishment that she must kneel in the church for a whole day on episode 10 *'Emma Nisbet as Head of Embroidery Proceedings' **Hid the truth about Scribe of Food & Beverage so Crown Princess gave a punishment that she must kneel in the church for a whole day on episode 10 *'Emma Roberts as Head of Jewellery Proceedings' **Hid the truth about Scribe of Food & Beverage so Crown Princess gave a punishment that she must kneel in the church for a whole day on episode 10 *'Anna Nisbet as Head of Food & Beverages Proceedings' **Hid the truth about Scribe of Food & Beverage so Crown Princess gave a punishment that she must kneel in the church for a whole day on episode 10 *'Alice Pavoni as Head of Furnishings Proceedings (Semi-Villain)' **Hid the truth about Scribe of Food & Beverage so Crown Princess gave a punishment that she must kneel in the church for a whole day on episode 10 *Lauren Scotland as Deputy Head of Embroidery Proceedings (Semi-Villain) **On episode 11, she got slapped by Head of Embroidery Proceedings. **In episode 12, she was framed by Scribe of Embroidery for stealing a piece of jewellery and was immediately taken to jail and punished by flogging *Aubrey Peeples as Deputy Head of Jewellery Proceedings (Semi-Villain) **Slapped by Head of Jewellery Proceedings on episode 3 *Lea Michele as Deputy Head of Food & Beverages Proceedings (Semi-Villain) *Sarah Jeffery as Deputy Head of Furnishings Proceedings *'Lia Marie Johnson as Scribe of Embroidery (Main villain)' **Tried to set evil plans to get Deputy Head of Embroidery Proceedings demoted on episode 2 but it didnt work **Was given a punishment of flogging on episode 10 **On episode 11, she starting to take down Deputy Head of Embroidery Proceedings. **In episode 12, she steals a piece of jewellery and framed it on Deputy Head of Embroidery Proceedings, making her have a punishment of flogging. Season 2 *Carrie Wampler as Scribe of Embroidery *Danielle Campbell as Scribe of Jewellery (Villain) *Caroline Sunshine as Scribe of Food & Beverage (Semi-Villain) *Ainsley Bailey as Scribe of Furnishings Servants in the palace *'Mitchell Hope as Head Eunuch/Commander Imperial household troops (Main Villain)' **Smacked Head Servant in the Palace in episode 1 **Poisoned Emperor Muk Tsung on episode 4 **Start to rival against Emperor Mou Tsung on episode 9 **On episode 11, he set up a plan to kill Onizuka Kojiro and was wanting to put the blame onto the Emperor but he failed to do so. *Thomas Doherty as Head Servant in the Palace **Got smacked by Head Eunch on episode 1 *Cameron Boyce as Servant in the Palace *David DeLusie as Prime Minister *Kevin Chamberlain as The Royal Surgeon Maids in the palace *Jasmine Blyth as Princess On Lok’s Maid (Villain) **Was revealed in episode 11 that Princess On Lok given her a order that every 15th of every month. She must go to the Wu Xiang Palace to beat Scribe of Food & Beverage. **In episode 12, she leaves the palace with Princess On Lok *Hannah Baker as Crown Princess’s Maid Guest stars Season 1 guest stars *Jake T Austin as Onizuka Kojiro (episode 11-present) **Nearly got murdered by Head Eunuch on episode 11 *Jessie Johnson as Scribe of Jewellery (episode 5-8) **Accidentally killed Consort of Tak on episode 7 **Killed by Princess On Lok on episode 8 *Mackenzie Ann Kelly as Assistant of Head of Palace Proceedings (episode 1-9) **Was in suspicion of killing Consort of Tak on episode 8 so was put into jail **Moved to the Cold Palace on episode 9 by Head of Palace Proceedings *Jennifer Hudson as Scribe of Food & Beverage (episode 11) **Was discovered by General Yiu and General Man on episode 10 and was saved **On episode 11, in front of the Emperor, she pointed at Princess On Lok to be the killer and the one who locked her up and beaten her for 20 years. **On episode 11, Princess On Lok had told her that all her family was executed by Princess On Lok, leading her spit blood and die. Season 2 guest stars *Shane Harper as Prince Duoji Series Overview Episodes Season 1a *''February 10, 2018 - Episode 1: 7.2 million viewers'' *''February 17, 2018 - Episode 2: 4.7 million viewers'' *''February 24, 2018 - Episode 3: 4.8 million viewers'' *''March 10, 2018 - Episode 4: 4.9 million viewers'' *''March 17, 2018 - Episode 5: 4.3 million viewers'' *''March 24, 2018 - Episode 6: 4.4 million viewers'' *''April 7, 2018 - Episode 7: 4.0 million viewers'' *''April 21, 2018 - Episode 8: 4.6 million viewers'' Season 1b *''June 16, 2018 - Episode 9: 5.3 million viewers'' *''June 30, 2018 - Episode 10: TBA'' *''July 7, 2018 - Episode 11: TBA'' *''July 13, 2018 - Episode 12: TBA'' *''July 20, 2018 - Episode 13: TBA'' *''July 27, 2018 - Episode 14: TBA'' *''August 10, 2018 - Episode 15: TBA'' Season 2 *''August 24, 2018 - Episode 16: TBA'' Broadcast The show aired worldwide on Disney Drama. In Canada, the series premiered on Disney Drama Canada on the same day as North America. The series premiered on Disney Drama in the United Kingdom and Ireland on March 22, 2018, and premiered in Australia and New Zealand on April 20, 2018. It premiered in Malaysia, Hong Kong, Singapore, and the Philippines on May 19, 2018. It first aired in India and Bangladesh on June 4, 2018. In South Africa it premiered on June 27, 2018. Ratings It currently has a review on IDMB and Rotten Tomatoes of 8.5/10. The series averaged 4.5-5.5 million viewers. It currently averaged 10.58 on Adult ratings, 8.78 on Teens ratings and 5.95 from pre-teens. The highest episode currently is the series premiere with a total of 7.2 million viewers and on the Disney Drama App, it currently has 12 trillion watches. Merchandise EP *''Deep In The Realm Of Conscience - Music from the Hit TV Drama (July 13, 2018)'' Trivia *The series is currently the highest rated Disney Drama Original Series, with a total of 4.5-5 millions per episode and 10 trillion watches on Disney Drama App. *Disney Drama App plays 2 episodes ahead of TV premiere on every second Friday but you must pay for the series on the app. Category:Disney Drama